User blog:Superbuting/Nightshade
Nightshade is the brooding beserker of the Green Thunders. Background After his mother died in labour, and his father was murdered by muggers not long after, Ryan Anderson was taken in by the TCRI orphanage. Unfortunitly, without parents to show him how to make friends, Ryan was shunned by the other orphans except for one; Sam Riley. Ryan and Sam became the best of friends, eating together, reading together, and watching there favorite cartoon show: Cowboy dancers (As dumb as it sounds.) Everything was going well... until the Kraang arrived at the orphanage, and experimented on them as part of project EXODUS, a super soldier program with the purpose of creating the perfect, human soldier. Luckily for Ryan, he was a complete success. However, due to a brainwashing error, Ryan escaped later that night. Tired and alone, Ryan thought he was done for until he spotted a black katana lying on the ground. Curious, he picked it up and was greeted by Master Eon himself, who told Ryan of the magical land of Skylands, and trained him in the art of portal mastery. Upon completing his training, Ryan was given a black ninja suit, and the Traptanium katana he held when he and Eon first met. Taking on the name Nightshade, Ryan went on a quest to uncover his past and destroy the Kraang, once and for all. After around 20 years, Nightshade ran into Luigi, and after a few more run ins with the Green Thunder, joined his team where he was molded into a true hero. Powers and abilities *'Superhuman physique: '''After the experiments, Nightshade gained super human strength, speed, agility, and durability. He can lift a total of 20 tons, run at 40 MPH, and can survive strikes from the likes of Thor and the Destroyer. *'Healing factor:' Nightshade has a healing factor, almost on par with the likes of Wolverine. *'Elemental powers:' As a portal master Nightshade has control over the eight main elemants of skylands. he can: **Control fire, water, earth, and air **Teleport **Heal himself and others from minor injuries **Control metal **Slow down time Equipment *'Skyshlasher: The katana Eon gave him when they first met, skyshlasher is made out of traptanium, an alloy stronger and lighter than titanium (obviously). It can absorb evil energy, and summon the magic of Skylands to fire beams of light, and was outfitted with HF technology. It has since gotten an upgrade when infused with the Light Force, giving it evil repelling powers on par with the Master Sword. *'''Graphine armor: Nighshades suit is laced with graphine, an extremely tough and light real life metal. (Though given who he is, and the context the world he lives in, it's ultimately uneccasary) *'Mechanical Arm:' Due to mutagen poisoning from experiments when he was a child, Nightshade has replaced his left arm (where all the mutagen was inserted) with a mechanical one full of weaponry. It contains: **'Repulsor beams' **'Electric generator that can be used for simple shocks' **'A sticky adhesive that gets tougher proportionate to the force applied' **'A small machine gun' *'Daybreaker: '''A weapon forged by the gods, the Daybreaker fires massive a beam of pure light at the opponent. However, there's a catch: in order to use this weapon, the 3 peices of it must be collected, and it can only be used once per day. *'Hyper-saber: A huge, and powerful sword. Unfortunately, it's so heavy that it's harder to swing than all his other weapons. *'Claw whip: '''A fast hitting, but low power double ended whip. *'Traptanium sai: '''Twin sai made out of traptanium. Though it's not a versatile as Skyshlasher, or as powerful as stormstriker, it's still useful for breaking guards. *'''Twin pistols: One of two types of weapons Nightshade gained while working with Corperation exodus. They're two rapid fire pistols that Nightshade can use efficiently *'Power gloves:' Sam Riley's old weapon, Nightshade inherited them after he died. They increase his strength and striking power by x10 and generates electricity. Transformations *'Dark Nightshade:' If Nightshade activates the Darkness element, he can activate a part of the darkness inside himself to transform into Dark Nightshade. As Dark Nightshade, he gains a massive boost to his strength and speed, and can enhace his strikes with dark energy. However, just like the Daybreaker, there's a catch: while Nightshade gains immense power, he runs the risk of losing his sanity. Feats Strength *Lifted and threw a truck *Threw a whale 30 ft *Able to block attacks from combatants as strong as Spider-Man with his mechanical arm *Punched through steel with his non mechanical arm Speed *Can keep up with a speeding car *Can move faster than the eye can see *Can react to Kraang laser fire Durability *Survived getting hit in the head by mjolner *Survives the vacuum of space. *Survived an arc explosion *Takes heavy hits and impalements on a regular basis *Survived hits from Bowser Skill *Can keep up with the like of Weiss Schnee, Link, and Senator Armstrong *Defeated Exodus, TCRI's former CEO *Defeated 100 men in under 10 minutes *Fought on par with Luigi *Consistently matches Adam Taurus in skill *Defeated Ghost Rider Weaknesses *'Healing factor has its limits' *'Electricity' *'Impulsive, and arrogant' *'Runs the risk of going insane in Dark mode' *'Has a habit of underestimating his opponents' *'Tends to add a bit of flare to his attacks, which will more often than not leave him wide open' *'Little skill in hand to hand combat' *'Traptanium is weak to powerful vibrations and cosmic attacks, and since Nightshades deadlier weapons contain this metal, this is naturally a problem.' Category:Blog posts